cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Clan Booster 7: Festa of Divas/@comment-28703255-20171228030642/@comment-24430756-20171228184959
Alex... you're pretty much right. Whilst Lauris had an amazing start in Academy, Blessings made harmony look a bit lackluster with the harmony commons and rares. Meanwhile, PRISM and Raindear got the jump and became really liked. As a big Bermuda player, here's my assessment. In agreement with you, Chouchou and Harmony should be top priority. Seriously, with Prismatic Divas being the decks' meteor shower, both Chouchou and Harmony showed their stuff. Plus, with Shizuku's staggered start due to a misprint before exploding onto the scene as a G2 heavy deck, there should be some more love. These decks need a good resource recovery card because I'm sick of having to use Ricca all the time... and a nice Shizuku stride. With even Burst coming up amazing, these keyword decks need some extra credit to be valedictorians in their own right. I'll also mention Ange as a potential extra stride because Waifus with Link Joker counters are all the rage. Second, Raindear and Pacifica. Now, I group the two together because, whilst they have their own decks, they can and will incorporate other things kind of like when a superstar like Beyonce asks a lesser known band to be the warmup gig her tour. Now, I only want a Top Idol retrain but the two can take up the common space as a lot can go with them. Raindear could also have her own trigger and another potential stride. Maybe something similar to the Pacman goddess herself; Waka-Wakahirume. Seriously, Peaceful Voice is a beast! PRISM and Duos are the two subclans of old which continue to be at each other's throats. I mean, PRISM arguably didn't need 2 new branches in PRISMATIC and had HALF of Duo's SP clan pack. At the same time, Duo has both mediocre support and heavy price tags. I hope Bushiroad limits PRISM to THREE cards this time so Duos can get more love and Diva's Duet buyers can feel less like they wasted their money. Since Meer seems to be the focus, especially as creepy little sister anime popped up like zits in the last few years, they might gie her something like Sunshine Vert so Reit players also rejoice.I will say more love for Garnet is nice. Coral and Riviere are odd cases. Whilst Coral has more synergy with the clan, her main deck support seems to have more catches than the Safari zone but her strides have a lot of potential. Riviere, on the other hand has little synergy with the clan's tech options but is a big pressure powerhouse that can clean up and manage resources and other strides well. The two could have a nice chunk of the set and, as Harmony can be versitile, get some shiny things. An Aurora Star retrain would be nice but Trois' new card could be very interesting. The generic and unknown cards like Alk, Elly and Aqua may just take advantage of the clan's versitile tech pool and might not take up much space. Maybe this'll make room for new clan darlings to be introduced and wow more hearts. I encourage any debate.